I Hope It Works
by These-Scars-Will-Never-Fade
Summary: Another night of unrequited passion. G!P!


**I own nothing.**

* * *

Caramel hands stroked a creamy toned back gently. A breath was shuddered. Her silky dark hair tickles the sides of your perky vanilla breasts. She lifts you and turns you onto your back. You stare into her light brown eyes and whisper, "I love you so much."

She smiles warmly at you and caresses your cheek. Her left hand trails down between your breasts, over your defined abs, and dips into your belly button. Your eyes flutter and she smirks. Your right hand stretches towards her throbbing seven-inch cock and strokes gently up and down, swirling at the top to collect the precum seeping out and dropping down again.

She moans breathily and she dips her fingers through your soft blonde curls on your pubic bone. Her fingers reach your clit and lightly rubs, she spreads her fingers suddenly and collects your wetness. She lifts her hand and sucks on her soakened digits.

You whimper at the sight and you subconsciously spread your legs wider to accommodate her hips in between yours. She tuts and lifts herself off of your flushed body.

"San, please. I need you inside me." you beg desperately. You try to grasp at her toned thighs but she's too quick for you.

"Patience is a virtue sweetheart," she teases.

You don't care though, you just want her to ram her dick deep into your tight, sopping hole. You want her to stretch you, to fill you up, to make you hers and hers only. So, you tell her exactly that. But she just smiles lazily and looks at you with teasing glint in her beautiful eyes.

Her resistance in giving you what you want is admirable because she's usually so goddamn whipped for you, no matter how many times she's denied it.

"Jesus San, if you don't fuck me right now-"

Her fingers have returned to your glistening nub and begin rapidly flick at it. Your hips buck wildly and you release a high-pitched moan. Your close and she senses this because she suddenly stops.

"You were saying, B?"

You regain your senses and grasp at the back of her neck and pull her in for the most tingliest kiss you've had in a while. Your lips move with hers sporadically and she smiles into the kiss. She pulls away gently and places her soft hands to your goosebumped breasts.

Her still moistened fingers toy with your hardened nipples while you clench your hands on the sheets beneath you. She leans down and sucks on your right breast and alternating between biting, rubbing, and flicking with her tongue.

Pleasure sparks through your nerves and you moan loudly. You jerk your hips into hers and feel her member poke at you swollen clit. She jerks right back into your clit and you both gasp at the sensation.

You can't take the teasing anymore, you paw at her hips and guide her thick member into your pulsing tight cunt. But before you can shove her into you, she smack your hands away and thrusts roughly into your pussy, bottoming out, and hitting your cervix. Your so wet that she easily glides in and a wet squelch noise is made.

She stills for a minute to let you accomodate her girth and length. You both moan throatily. You can feel her throbbing within you, stretching you. Your eyes are shut tightly and your bottom lip is stuck in between your teeth.

She slowly pulls out and your jaw goes slack. Her eyes concentrate on your pink lips and she sneakily slips her tongue into your mouth and starts to thrust her member into your center. Her tongue and cock are both thrusting into you, you feel her all over you. Her scent, her breath. It almost overwhelms you.

You open your eyes and stare at her with so much adoration that she blushes and shyly smiles at you (even though her tongue is still pleasuring your mouth). You blindly reach toward her caramel chest and grope her breasts, she moans and fastens the pace of her thrusts.

You can feel her veins moving against your spasming walls and her tightening thighs rub against your own thighs.

"Unghh, baby. Youugnhh... Your so... Mmm big," You stutter. "Please. Harder."

She obliges your wishes and starts to pound into your wet heat. In every thrust, you feel the head of her cock bumping into yor cervix. She angles her hips so that every thrust rubs your g-spot. She alternates between hitting your g-spot and your cervix, your head thrashes side-to-side. Every time your hips meet with hers, a moan is ripped from your gut.

She's pounding so fast now, it's almost blinding. Your thighs start to tremble, your eyes are fluttering closed, your moans louder than before. Your screaming her name now. Your sure the neighbors can hear your sex cries. She's just staring down at you with so much love that your not sure if crying from the pleasure coursing through you or at the pure happiness in her eyes.

Your climax hits you like a shockwave. Your nails dig into her back, your head is thrown backwards, and your pussy is clenched so tight around her cock that she can barely pull out. Your stomach muscles quiver. You know that she's holding her orgasm back so you can fully enjoy yours, but you can never enjoy it with out her.

She still thrusting and your sure your coming into another orgasm. You feel her cock hitting your g-spot rapidly and your cumming again.

"Mmm baby, your so tight." She whispers into your mouth.

Your only reply is a strangled whimper. She keeps pounding and pounding and pounding until your so tight around her that she explodes just from the tightness. Her cum squirts deep inside of you and it triggers another orgasm from you.

Your both screaming each others name. She brings you both down slowly with soft jerks of her hips. She starts to pull out but you stop her with a hand on her back and a shake of your head. She smiles tiredly at you and lays fully on top you. Your legs are spread and your knees are bent, but your most comfortable you have ever been.

Your pussy is still throbbing but you know your both too exhausted to go another round. She never really softens and the tip of her cock is nestled into your cervix.

"Do you think it worked, San?" You ask quietly.

She looks up at you and smiles softly, "I hope so, B." She snuggles back into your boobs and sighs contently.

* * *

Nine months later proves to show that it did work and now they're spending the rest of lives with a little bundle of joy named Dove Amberose Lopez-Pierce.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed. All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
